


Exit Wounds

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Unilock, Viclock, caring is not an advantage, flatmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Victor Trevor share a room at university. Soon, they also share other aspects of their lives - maybe this proves to be too much...





	

Das warme Licht der tiefstehenden Herbstsonne und das unbarmherzige Piepen eines Weckers reißen mich viel zu früh aus meinen Träumen. Noch ganz schläfrig kuschele ich mich an ihn, entlocke ihm ein leises Knurren, als ich mit dem Kopf ein Stück weit unter dem dünnen Laken verschwinde und meine Wange an die weiche, helle Haut unterhalb seiner Achselhöhle schmiege, die Lippen spitze und einen zarten Kuss auf seinen schönen Körper hauche. Das Knurren weicht etwas, von dem ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es ein Stöhnen oder ein Seufzen ist. Kurz streicht er mir über das unter dem Laken hervorlugende Haar, doch schon bald darauf spüre ich die Anspannung seiner Muskeln. Das Geräusch entwickelt sich nun endgültig zu einem langgezogenen Seufzer.

„Sherlock, ich muss aufstehen...“

„Bleib noch...“, nuschele ich gegen seine warme Haut, weder bereit noch gewillt, ihn gehen zu lassen.

„Ich kann nicht, ich muss zur Vorlesung. Und du übrigens auch.“

Victor setzt sich auf, wodurch mein Kopf auf die Matratze zurückfällt. Nun bin ich es, der ein unzufriedenes Murren ausstößt.

„Scheiß auf die Vorlesung, das ist nur was für...“

„...unterbelichtete Geister, die nicht in der Lage sind, sich Wissen anzueignen, ohne dass ihnen alles vorgekaut wird, ich weiß“, lächelt er, steigt aus dem Bett und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er zum Schrank hinübergeht und nach seinem Morgenmantel sucht. Einen kurzen Moment lang gestatte ich mir aus halb geöffneten Augen einen letzten Blick auf seinen schönen, nackten Körper, die cremefarbene Haut und das Spiel der Muskeln, bevor sie von viel zu viel schwarzem Samt verhüllt werden.

„Stellst du den Wasserkocher an, während ich unter der Dusche bin?“

„Ich würde dich lieber unter die Dusche begleiten.“

Eine Gänsehaut überzieht meinen Körper, als ich zulasse, dass dieser Gedanke Gestalt annimmt. Dort hat damals alles begonnen, fast wie in einem schlechten Porno – zwei Männer unter der Dusche, die ihre Hormone nicht mehr im Griff haben. Nachdem mir am Vortag ein Experiment missglückt war und die kleine, aber effektive Explosion meinen rechten Arm äußerst stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatte, stand ich fluchend unter dem lauwarmen Wasserstrahl und versuchte, mich mit meiner nicht-dominanten Hand einzuseifen, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte als erwartet. Den stattlichen Mann mit den dunklen Haaren, der nach mir das Gemeinschaftsbad betreten hatte, nahm ich kaum wahr und zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als sich fremde Hände auf meine Schultern legten und den weichen Schaum des Duschgels auf meiner Haut verteilten. 

„Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich?“ 

Die samtige Stimme meines Mitbewohners holte mich zurück in die Realität; ich blinzelte den Conditioner aus meinen Augen, drehte mich langsam zu ihm um, den Mund leicht geöffnet – und sagte kein einziges Wort.

„Sherlock?“

Die Brauen über seinen außergewöhnlich leuchtenden Augen wurden angehoben, während die weichen Berührungen auf meinem Rücken stoppten. Ich nickte heftig, noch immer unfähig, eine klare Antwort zu geben. Sanft massierte er meine Schultern und meine Oberarme, strich ganz vorsichtig über die verletzte Haut und arbeitete sich langsam weiter nach unten vor. Als seine Hände über mein Steißbein strichen, keuchte ich unwillkürlich auf. Wieder hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Nicht aufhören!“, forderte ich heiser und wusste kaum, wo ich meine Hände lassen sollte – dass mein Körper auf Victors Berührungen reagierte, war nur zu offensichtlich. Als er sich an mich presste spürte ich allerdings deutlich, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Ich setzte alles auf eine Karte, griff nach seiner rechten Hand und führte sie langsam um meinen Körper herum, bis sie auf meinem Schambein ruhte; einen deutlicheren Hinweis konnte ich ihm nicht geben, ohne selbst den entscheidenden Schritt zu tun. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, bis ich spürte, wie sich zeitgleich eine sehnige Hand um meinen Schaft schloss und die massierenden Bewegungen wieder aufnahm, die zuvor nur meiner Schulter und meinem Rücken vergönnt waren, während sich weiche, volle Lippen an meinem Hals festsaugten und das pochende Glied eines anderen Mannes sich zwischen meinen Pobacken rieb. 

Ein Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, als ich daran zurückdenke; ob es ihm wohl gerade ebenso geht, nachdem ich ganz bewusst auf unsere erste sexuelle Begegnung angespielt habe? Es ist nur ein kurzer Moment der Hoffnung, die sich sofort wieder verflüchtigt, als ich seines traurigen Gesichtsausdruckes gewahr werde. Sofort nehme ich mich zurück, um nicht zu wirken, als hätte ich es nötig, dass man sich ständig um mich kümmert.

„War nur ein Scherz. Nun geh' schon!“, lache ich gequält und setze mich auf, wedele mit den Händen, um ihn zum Verlassen unseres Zimmers zu ermutigen, „Und rasier' dich endlich!“

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen streicht er sich über die Stoppeln an seinem Kinn.

„Eigentlich hatte ich darüber nachgedacht, mir einen Bart stehen zu lassen.“

Angewidert verziehe ich das Gesicht, was ihn dazu veranlasst, mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen noch einmal zu mir zurückzukehren, sich neben mein Bett zu knien und mein Kinn ein Stück weit anzuheben. Lange blickt er mich mit seinen unfassbar grünen Augen an, als suche er etwas, das ich tief in meinem Inneren vergraben hatte, nur um im nächsten Moment seine Lippen ganz sacht auf die meinen zu legen. Es ist kein richtiger Kuss und mein Versuch, ihn dadurch zu einem zu machen, dass ich meine Zunge vorschnellen lasse, um damit in seinen Mund zu stoßen, wie es mir in der vergangenen Nacht so oft gelungen war, wird schnell vereitelt, als er ein letztes Mal Druck auf meine Lippen ausübt und sich dann hastig von mir löst.

„Ich muss los.“

Missmutig schaue ich dem Mann nach, mit dem ich seit nunmehr vier Monaten Tisch und Bett – insbesondere Letzteres – teile. Vor einem knappen halben Jahr hatte es in seinem damaligen Wohnheim einen schweren Brand gegeben, der es erforderlich machte, dass er ein anderes Zimmer bezog – die Wahl fiel nach langem Hin und Her auf das meinige, nachdem es mein vorheriger Zimmergenosse offenbar nicht mehr mit mir ausgehalten hatte. In meinen Augen war es kein großer Verlust - ich kann mich eben besser konzentrieren, wenn ich auf meiner Geige spiele und diese Möglichkeit der Entspannung würde ich mir von niemandem nehmen lassen. Schließlich hatte niemand Paul dazu gezwungen, bereits um zehn Uhr abends sein Bett aufzusuchen. 

Victor und ich verstanden uns auf Anhieb, was an sich schon erstaunlich ist, da wir uns charakterlich doch sehr ähneln – eine explosive Mischung, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass uns gerade diese Ähnlichkeit zugute kam, da wir erstaunlicherweise in der Lage waren, den Eigenheiten des jeweils anderen mit so etwas wie Verständnis zu begegnen. Und Victor hat viele solcher Eigenheiten! Er denkt vermutlich ähnlich über mich.

Dennoch kann ich mich einer gewissen Unsicherheit nicht erwehren, die mich jedes Mal überfällt, wenn er mich verlässt – und sei es nur für kurze Zeit. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, wie wir zu einander stehen, aber in solchen Momenten frage ich mich, ob der Sex mit mir für ihn vielleicht nicht mehr als bloßer Zeitvertreib ist, ein willkommene Abwechslung im Kampf gegen die Langeweile, den auch er regelmäßig ausficht. Aber würde er, wenn es darauf ankäme, auch in der Öffentlichkeit zu mir stehen? Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich nicht der Vorzeige-Freund bin, mit dem man sich auf Parties oder im Pub sehen lässt, schon allein, weil ich nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht habe, was ich von solchen gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünften halte. Und doch kann ich meine Freude darüber, dass er solche Veranstaltungen seit unserer Begegnung in der Dusche meidet, kaum verbergen, denn das sind die wertvollen Momente, in denen ich davon überzeugt bin, dass ich ihm voll und ganz genüge.

*

Tagsüber sehen wir uns nicht oft. Die naturwissenschaftliche und die geisteswissenschaftliche Fakultät sind in unterschiedlichen Gebäuden untergebracht, sodass ein zufälliges Aufeinandertreffen nahezu ausgeschlossen ist – vor allem wenn man, wie ich, kein gesteigertes Interesse an der gemeinsamen Nahrungsaufnahme mit den anderen Studenten hat und deswegen die üblichen Treffpunkte meidet. Ich schätze, Victor ist darüber nicht sonderlich unglücklich. 

Heute morgen hat er mich allerdings genötigt, ihn zum Frühstück zu begleiten, obwohl er nur zu gut weiß, dass ich so früh am Tag kaum etwas anderes als eine Tasse Kaffee herunter bekomme, ohne mich zu übergeben. Der Speisesaal unseres Wohnheims ist noch recht leer, sodass wir einen der langen, auf zehn bis fünfzehn Personen ausgelegten Tische für uns allein haben und in aller Ruhe in den Morgen starten können – nun, zumindest so lange, bis fünf junge Männer neben uns Platz nehmen, Victor lautstark begrüßen und ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln, während ich missmutig in meinen Toast beiße. Ich versuche, ihre kleingeistigen Ergüsse zu ignorieren, was mir allerdings angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ganz offensichtlich über mich reden, nicht sonderlich leicht fällt. Ich stürzte meinen Kaffee hinunter und kann gar nicht schnell genug nach meiner Jacke und meiner Tasche greifen, um endlich der unangenehmen Gesellschaft zu entfliehen.

„Wir sehen uns“, raune ich Victor noch zu, doch bis auf ein knappes Nicken erhalte ich keine Antwort.

„Oooch, haben wir dein Schoßhündchen verscheucht, Trevor? Willst du ihm nicht hinterherlaufen?“

„Du musst schon etwas netter zu ihm sein, sonst sucht er sich jemand anderen, dem er heute Abend den Schwanz lutschen kann.“

Lautes Gelächter erschallt und veranlasst mich dazu, mich noch einmal umzudrehen – nicht so sehr, weil ich den niveaulosen Sprüchen etwas entgegensetzen will, sondern um Victors Reaktion zu sehen. Vielleicht war es dumm von mir zu erwarten, dass er mich vor seinen Kommilitonen verteidigt, aber dass er jetzt einfach nur dasitzt und krampfhaft bemüht ist, unbeeindruckt zu wirken, macht mich rasend vor Wut. Fast hätte ich ihn angeschrien, aber dann wird mir klar, wer das eigentliche Ziel meines Zorns sein sollte. Plötzlich durchdrungen von einer starken inneren Ruhe wende ich mich ganz langsam zu dem unförmigen Mann mit den kurzen, vor Gel geradezu triefenden Haaren um und mustere ihn aufmerksam. Ich kann nicht umhin, meine Lippen zu einem bösartigen Lächeln zu verziehen, nachdem ich meine Schlüsse gezogen habe.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, weil du gestern Nacht nicht zum Zug gekommen bist? Muss furchtbar deprimierend sein, wenn man so besoffen ist, dass man ihn nicht mehr hochbekommt – und dann am nächsten Morgen genau das gegenteilige Problem hat.“

„Was fällt dir ein, mir auf den Schwanz zu glotzen, du Schwuchtel?!“

Sebastian Wilkes ist aufgesprungen und wirkt, als wolle er im nächsten Moment über den Tisch springen und mir an die Gurgel gehen. Auch Victor hat sich erhoben, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können, doch bevor die Situation noch weiter eskalieren kann, drehte ich mich auf dem Absatz um und verlasse hocherhobenen Hauptes den Saal, obwohl mir innerlich zum heulen zumute ist. Dass er mich an diesem Morgen nicht verteidigt hat, wird mir wohl noch lange nachhängen.

*

Es ist bereits nach Mitternacht, als sich die Tür unseres Zimmers leise öffnet und er hineinschleicht; ich höre das Schuldbewusstsein aus seinen Schritten heraus, mache jedoch keine Anstalten, es ihm leicht zu machen. Er weiß inzwischen, welches die beiden Bodendielen sind, die beim Darauftreten ein lautes Knarzen von sich geben und vermeidet es geflissentlich, seinen Fuß auf sie zu setzen, während er sich leise auf das mannshohe Regal zubewegt, das seinen Bereich des Zimmers von dem meinen abgrenzt. Ich warte ab, bis er sich in Sicherheit glaubt und schalte erst dann das Licht ein. Er zuckt erschrocken zusammen und dreht sich langsam zu mir um, errötet fast ein wenig, als er meinem Blick begegnet.

„Sherl...ich wollte dich nicht wecken...“

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen.“

Er mustert mich, wirkt verstört, weil er nicht versteht, warum ich im Bett liege, das Licht ausgeschaltet und dennoch nicht geschlafen habe.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet“, erläutere ich und versuche ruhig zu bleiben, was mir nicht so recht gelingen will.

„Waren wir verabredet?“

Er stellt seine Tasche ab und hängt seinen grauen Wollmantel an die Garderobe, jede Bewegung wird betont lässig ausgeführt und auch sein Gesichtsausdruck lässt ihn wirken, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben.

„Nun...nicht direkt“, antworte ich, „Ich war nur der Meinung, dass es sinnvoll wäre, als Paar hin und wieder Zeit miteinander zu verbringen – und das letzte Mal, dass wir genau das getan haben, war vor über zwei Wochen.“

Er seufzt laut und lässt die Schultern hängen. 

„Sherlock, ich stecke mitten in der Prüfungsphase, ich muss lernen und...“

„Du warst im Pub. Ich rieche den Alkohol bis hier.“

„Ein, zwei Gläser Bier zum Runterkommen, als ob das so schlimm wäre...warum musst du aus allem, was ich tue, so ein Drama machen?“

Wieder hat er mich zurückgewiesen. Merkt er es nicht einmal oder macht es ihm Spaß? Ich jedenfalls werde dieses Spiel nicht mehr mitspielen. Wütend verschränke ich die Arme und sehe stur aus dem Fenster, hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

„Sherlock, was hast du für ein Problem?“

„Ich wollte nur den Abend mit dir verbringen, das ist alles. Aber du hast ja offenbar wichtigere Dinge zu tun.“

Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe, ihn nicht anzusehen, doch schon merke ich, wie sich die Matratze meines Bettes absenkt, als er sich darauf niederlässt und mir mit einer Hand über die von der von meiner Mutter genähten Patchwork-Steppdecke bedeckten Beine streicht. Ich habe für diese Decke nie viel übrig gehabt; seitdem mein Bruder mir offenbart hatte, dass man so etwas üblicherweise seiner Tochter zur Hochzeit schenkte, hatte ich mich dafür geschämt, von ihr mit solch einem Gegenstand bedacht worden zu sein. Und mehr als einmal hatte ich mich gefragt, ob meine Eltern sich nach Mycrofts Geburt vielleicht statt meiner ein Mädchen gewünscht hatten. Nun aber bin ich froh, dass der dicke Stoff und das weiche Füllmaterial mich Victors Berührung nur minimal spüren lassen.

„Sherlock...“

Wenn er nur endlich aufhören würde, immer wieder meinen Namen zu sagen! Als wäre er ein Allheilmittel, um jederzeit zu mir durchzudringen und mich zu besänftigen. Aber ich will nicht besänftigt werden. Nicht heute. Nicht von ihm. Ich lösche das Licht.

*

Der unselige Zwischenfall im Speisesaal liegt mittlerweile fast zwei Monate zurück. Victor hat sich seit unserem Streit am selben Abend die größte Mühe gegeben, um mich milde zu stimmen; an jedem zweiten Abend sind wir ausgegangen, er hat mich ins Kino eingeladen, mich zu klassischen Konzerten begleitet und ist in den Semesterferien mit mir nach Brighton gefahren, wohl wissend, wie sehr ich das Meer liebe. Wenn wir miteinander schliefen, hatte ich jedes Mal den Eindruck, er würde seine eigenen Bedürfnisse hintenan stellen und nur darauf bedacht sein, dass ich Spaß hatte. Ich gebe zu, dass ich das alles sehr genoss – aber für mich gab es nichts Schöneres als das Gefühl von Wertschätzung, als er eines Abends auf dem Heimweg nach meiner Hand griff und sie nicht mehr losließ, bis wir in unserem Zimmer angekommen waren. Als wäre es ihm egal, wenn uns jemand so zusammen sehen würde.

In letzter Zeit wirkt Victor jedoch äußerst angespannt – und leider muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht die geringste Vorstellung habe, woran es liegen könnte. Das Semester hat gerade erst wieder begonnen, die Prüfungen liegen damit noch in weiter Ferne und selbst er würde nicht auf die Idee kommen, sich damit bereits jetzt unter Druck zu setzen. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber selbst der Sex mit ihm ist fast schon zu einer Art Pflichtübung geworden. Es kommt mir beinahe so vor, als habe ihn die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die er mir in den vergangenen Wochen geschenkt hat, ausgelaugt. 

Der Ablauf unserer gemeinsamen Abende ist schon seit einiger Zeit immer derselbe: Einer von uns – meist er – besorgt auf dem Heimweg etwas zu essen, wir fläzen uns auf dem ausladenden Sofa, das eigentlich viel zu groß für unser 20 m² großes Zimmer ist, stopfen uns mit ungesundem Zeug voll, während der Fernseher, den er schon aus Gewohnheit einschaltet, sobald er den Raum betritt, ein leises, aber stetiges Hintergrundgeräusch liefert.

Früher hat mich das sehr gestört – aber früher hatten wir uns auch noch so vieles zu erzählen, wenn wir nach einem langen Tag endlich wieder aufeinandertrafen. Es war nie das abgeschmackte 'Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?'; wir saßen einfach nur da, suchten einer des anderen Nähe und begannen herumzuschwafeln, ergingen uns in sinnlosen und doch so wohltuenden kleinen Geschichten aus unserem Alltag.

Heute bin ich froh über die Stimme des Quizmasters, der seinen Kandidaten dazu anzustacheln will, seinen gesamten bisherigen Gewinn aufs Spiel zu setzen, um ihn mit der nächsten richtig beantworteten Frage zu verdoppeln. Ein einziger Blick in das Gesicht des Moderators lässt mich erkennen, dass sein Gegenüber mit leeren Händen nach Hause gehen wird. Mitleid empfinde ich nicht mit ihm, schließlich empfindet auch niemand welches für mich. Während Victor aufsteht, um die leeren Take Away-Verpackungen zu entsorgen, gleite ich ebenfalls gemächlich vom Sofa hinunter und schleiche zu dem alten Sekretär aus Mahagoni hinüber, der mir als Schreibtisch dient. Das Möbelstück entspricht weder meinem Geschmack noch passt es zum Rest der Einrichtung, aber es ist ein Erbstück meines Großvaters. Er war ein bekannter Chemiker und hat mir offenbar seine Liebe zu dieser Wissenschaft vererbt. Vielleicht wäre er sogar stolz auf mich, wenn er sehen könnte, welche Fähigkeiten ich bereits in meinem zweiten Studienjahr entwickelt habe: Voller Vorfreude ziehe ich eine der Schubladen auf und entnehme ihr das durchsichtige Medikamentenröhrchen mit dem weißen, kristallinen Pulver. 

Victor ist mir gefolgt und steht nun direkt hinter mir, die Daumen lässig in die Taschen seiner Jeans eingehakt. Neugierig blickt er mir über die Schulter, kann aber erst erkennen, was ich in der Hand halte, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehe. Ein Funken der Erkenntnis flackert über sein blasses, ebenmäßiges Gesicht.

„Du hast Koks besorgt?“

Er blickt mich belustigt an, als wäre ich der letzte Mensch auf Erden, dem er so etwas zutrauen würde. Dennoch liegt er mit seiner Vermutung falsch – was ich habe, ist besser als Kokain.

„Chlorphenyl-Methylamino-Cyclohexanon.“

„Was bitte?“

„Ketamin. Special K.“

Nun beginnt er tatsächlich zu lachen. 

„Verdammt, wo hast du das her? Bist du in die medizinische Fakultät eingebrochen?“

„Das muss ich überhaupt nicht...“

Bedächtig schreite ich zum Fenster hinüber, blicke hinaus, drehe mich dann ganz langsam um, lehne mich ans Fensterbrett und puste mir eine viel zu lange Locke aus der Stirn. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielt meine Mundwinkel.

„Ich bin Chemiker – und glaub mir, ich beherrsche mein Handwerk.“

Sein Lachen weicht einem anerkennenden Staunen.

„Sherl, ich denke, ich habe dich unterschätzt...“

Er kommt auf mich zu, legt seine Arme um meine Taille und zieht mich an sich, wobei sein Blick kurz zwischen mir und dem weißen Pulver hin und her flackert.

„Oh ja...“, erwidere ich selbstbewusst, „Ich schätze, das hast du tatsächlich...“

*

Heftig keuchend versenke ich meine Fingernägel in der weichen Haut seines Rückens, versuche trotz der dünnen Schweißschicht Halt zu finden, während er wieder und wieder in mich stößt, seine rechte Hand zwischen uns umfasst meinen Penis, massiert ihn sanft – und viel zu langsam, fast schon zurückhaltend. Ich bin doch nicht aus Porzellan! Trotzdem wirkt er fast, als habe er Angst, dass ich jeden Moment zerbrechen könnte. Ich beschließe, ein wenig nachzuhelfen, presse ihn noch enger an mich, rucke auf seinem Schoß auf und ab, um ihn damit zu motivieren, den Rhythmus zu steigern. Fast schon überrascht sieht er mich an, doch anstatt seinen Blick zu erwidern, vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, platziere sanfte Küsse auf seiner Schulter und seinem Schlüsselbein, schließe meine Lippen zärtlich um sein Ohrläppchen und fahre vorsichtig mit den Schneidezähnen darüber. Die Wirkung ist erstaunlich – und für mich äußerst befriedigend. Victor keucht auf und endlich erhöht er das Tempo, mit dem er sich in mein Inneres treibt. Im Augenblick der Ekstase fühlt sich alles an wie damals, in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Es ist, als hätte es die Momente, die mich an seiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifeln ließen, nie gegeben, keine verletzten Gefühle, kein Misstrauen...als wäre unsere Beziehung noch so rein und unbefleckt wie damals, als er mitten in der Nacht einfach zu mir unter die Decke gekrochen ist und sich an meinem Schlüsselbein entlanggeküsst hat, mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf gezogen und es in irgendeine Ecke unseres Zimmers geworfen hat, nur um wenige Minuten später auch meine Pyjamahose folgen zu lassen. 

Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass sich diese Emotionen reproduzieren lassen – dass es sich tatsächlich noch einmal so anfühlen kann wie damals, obwohl seitdem so vieles geschehen ist. Vor Erleichterung schluchze ich leise auf, küsse mich erneut an seiner Schulter entlang und grabe meine Zähne in seine salzig schmeckende Haut. 

„Ich liebe dich, Victor“, stoße ich hervor und beginne zu kichern, weil es gleichzeitig so kitschig und so wahr ist. Mein vom Oxytocin und anderen, nicht körpereigenen Substanzen benebeltes Hirn zwingt mich regelrecht dazu, mich an ihn zu pressen, als wäre er der einzige Halt in einer Welt, die völlig haltlos geworden ist. Erst viel zu spät wird mir bewusst, dass er mir nicht antwortet. Langsam löse ich mich von ihm, lege eine Hand unter sein Kinn, um sein Gesicht in meine Richtung zu drehen – doch er lässt es nicht zu, wendet sich bewusst noch weiter von mir ab. Ich verstehe nicht, was er tut und warum er es tut.

„Victor...“

Er schüttelt mit dem Kopf, als hätte ich eine Forderung an ihn gestellt, die er unmöglich erfüllen kann. Und vielleicht habe ich das ja.

„Ich kann das nicht, Sherlock.“

Er steht auf, greift nach seiner schwarzen Jeans und streift sie sich über den nackten Körper, bemerkt dabei offensichtlich nicht die weißen Flecken, die dabei den dunklen Stoff besudeln. Er angelt sein Hemd von der Lehne seines Schreibtischstuhls, wirft es sich locker über und stürmt bereits aus dem Zimmer, während er noch versucht, die Knöpfe mit seinen zitternden Fingern zu schließen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte.

*

Es sind fast fünf Tage vergangen, seit ich ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen habe. 118 Stunden und 32 Minuten. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Was er tut. Wie es ihm geht. Mit wem er sich tröstet. Victor kann nicht allein sein. Er braucht Menschen um sich, die ihn stimulieren, sowohl geistig als auch körperlich. Ich starre anklagend auf sein leeres Bett, als würde er selbst noch dort sitzen und sich meinen Vorwürfen stellen, anstatt sich feige zu verkriechen.

Wie ist es so, Vic? Wie fühlt es sich an, in den Armen eines Fremden zu liegen, der dir nichts bedeutet und dem du nichts bedeutest? Erschaudert er unter deinen Berührungen? Presst er seinen schweißnassen Körper an den deinen, während du in ihn stößt? Stöhnt er deinen Namen, während du ihn zum Höhepunkt treibst? Kennt er deinen Namen überhaupt? Denkt er auch nur eine Sekunde lang an dich? Hält er dich in seinen Armen, während du schläfst? Weckt er dich mit einem zärtlichen Kuss? Tut er irgendetwas von all den Dingen, die ich immer so selbstverständlich für dich getan habe??

Ich stehe mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen vor deinem leeren Bett und schreie die Wand an, als plötzlich die Erkenntnis über mich kommt und die Gewissheit mich einhüllt wie dichter Nebel: Ich bin allein. Und ich habe lange genug durchgehalten. Wo auch immer Victor jetzt ist, er wird nicht mehr zu mir zurückkommen. Ich bin allein und es gibt nur eines, das meinen Schmerz lindern kann. 

Die Einstichstelle brennt, als die dünne Nadel durch meine Haut gleitet, als kenne sie den Weg nur zu genau. Was sie ja gewissermaßen auch tut. Und dennoch fühlt es sich anders an als beim letzten Mal. Als würde mein Körper sich mit aller Kraft gegen das wehren, was mein Geist so dringend braucht. Aber auch das geht vorbei. Ich war schon immer ein Kopfmensch. Ich werde nicht ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen, mich von den niederen Funktionen meines Körpers beherrschen zu lassen. 

Langsam, aber stetig kehrt das Gefühl zurück in meinen Körper, das ich so lange herbeigesehnt habe. Es ist, als wäre mir neues Leben eingehaucht worden. Als hätte jemand die schwarzen Flecken auf meiner Seele weggewischt und stattdessen eine Discokugel aufgehängt. Ich lache kurz auf. Wie konnte ich jemals so überzeugt davon sein, dass mein Leben und mein Wohlergehen davon abhängen würden, dass ein anderer Mensch mich liebt? Niemand ist unersetzlich. Auch wenn es sich vielleicht zeitweise so anfühlen mag, als sei man von einer Kugel in die Brust getroffen worden – der Schaden mag auf den ersten Blick nur gering sein, ein winziges Loch und ein wenig Blut, das heraussickert. Es ist nicht das Eindringen der Kugel in den Körper, das tötet, es ist das, was sie in dir anrichtet. Erst die Austrittswunde lässt den ganzen Schaden sichtbar werden, dort, wo das Geschoss Knochen, Muskeln, Sehnen, Blutbahnen und Haut wie in einer Supernova explodieren lässt. Die Schönheit der vollkommenen Zerstörung.

*

Ich beschließe, auszugehen und mich zu amüsieren. In einem Club nicht weit von hier findet heute eine Studentenparty statt; Victor wollte hingehen – ich habe den Flyer vor über einer Woche auf seinem Schreibtisch gesehen. Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, stritt er ab, Interesse an 'solchen Veranstaltungen' zu haben, knüllte den bunt bedruckten Zettel zusammen und warf ihn in den Papierkorb. Vielleicht hätte ich es damals schon merken müssen; bevor es zwischen uns 'gefunkt' hatte, wie man so schön sagt, war Victor von einer Party zur anderen gepilgert, immer auf der Suche nach jemandem, mit dem er die Nacht verbringen konnte. Warum sollte er sich meinetwegen geändert haben? Warum sollte sich irgendjemand meinetwegen ändern? Der Einzige, der eine Veränderung dringend nötig hat, bin augenscheinlich ich selbst.

Aufgedreht und voller Vorfreude schlüpfe ich in eine enge schwarze Jeans und das violette Seidenhemd, das ihm an mir immer so gut gefallen hat. Ein wenig Gel in die Haare, das Jackett lässig über eine Schulter geworfen – hätte ich einen Hang zum Narzissmus, würde ich mich als unwiderstehlich bezeichnen. Ich lächle mir selbst im Spiegel zu und vergesse für einen Moment, dass es nur die Drogen sind, die diese hemmungslose Vorfreude in mir auslösen.

Beschwingt laufe ich die Straße entlang, betrete den Club und ziehe bereits an der Garderobe alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich. Ich sehe ein paar bekannte Gesichter, höre das leise Raunen – und stelle fest, dass es mir noch nie so egal war, was andere von mir denken. Ich will einfach nur Spaß haben. Dieser Abend gehört allein mir. 

Ich komme fast um vor Durst und schlängele mich durch die feiernden Männer und Frauen hindurch zur Bar. Noch bevor ich meine Bestellung aufgeben kann, wird mir ein hohes Glas mit einer blaugrünen Flüssigkeit und einem geradezu lächerlich wirkenden pinken Schirmchen vorgesetzt. Der Barkeeper nickt auf meinen fragenden Blick hin in die Richtung einer zierlichen Blondine mit Korkenzieherlocken, die ein paar Meter von mir entfernt an den Tresen gelehnt steht und mich freundlich anlächelt. Ihr Anblick weckt in mir nicht das geringste Interesse und so zucke ich entschuldigend mit den Schultern und wende mich der Tanzfläche zu, tausche aufreizende Blicke mit einem etwas kleineren blonden Mann, der ein wenig unbeholfen versucht, sich im Rhythmus der elektronischen Musik zu bewegen. Er lächelt mich an und kann sein Glück offenbar kaum fassen, als ich mich zu ihm geselle, die Hände auf seine Hüften lege und mich zusammen mit ihm tanzend durch die Menschenmassen bewege – etwas, das ich schon immer geliebt habe. Wie er so mit seinen sturmblauen Augen zu mir aufschaut erinnert er mich ein klein wenig an einen Welpen. Süß. Aber eigentlich nicht mein Typ.

„Darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?“

Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir miteinander sprechen, seitdem ich mich vor einer halben Ewigkeit zu ihm auf die Tanzfläche gesellt habe und sofort gefällt mir der Klang seiner Stimme. Ich nicke eifrig und lehne mich lässig an einer Eckpfeiler, während er sich durch die wartende Menge an der Bar drängelt. Zufrieden lasse ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen – und erstarre wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Da steht er, nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt, hält in hehrer Anmut ein Whiskeyglas in der Hand und lässt die Eiswürfel darin in einer eleganten Bewegung gegen den Rand klirren. Er wirft seinem Gegenüber, einem deutlich jüngeren Mann, der dem Aussehen nach mein kleiner Bruder sein könnte, verführerische Blicke zu und verwickelt ihn auf charmante Art in ein Gespräch. Er drückt sich gewählt aus, schenkt seinem Gesprächspartner seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, gepaart mit der einen oder anderen beiläufigen Berührung; gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen waren seit je her seine Stärke und seine Wortgewandtheit bringt ihn fast immer ans Ziel. Ein LED-Strahler in der Decke wirft ein helles Licht auf seinen Hinterkopf und lässt ihn strahlen wie von einem Heiligenschein gekrönt. Wie passend. Saint Victor, so hat er sich schon immer gerne gesehen. Und ich würde am liebsten vor ihm niederknien und ihm huldigen. Mit meinen Lippen, meiner Zunge, meinen Zähnen...

„'tschuldige, hat etwas gedauert, du siehst ja, was an der Bar los ist...“

Ein Longdrinkglas mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit, zerstoßenem Eis und einer Zitronenscheibe wird in mein Sichtfeld gehalten und wieder werde ich aus leuchtenden blauen Augen angestarrt, deren Blick von einem strahlenden Lächeln begleitet wird.

„Danke“, nuschele ich nur und nehme einen großen Schluck von meinem Drink. Alkohol war nie die Droge meiner Wahl, trotzdem genieße ich es, wie die fast nur aus Alkohol bestehende Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinabrinnt und dabei eine wohlige Hitze in meinem Inneren entfacht. Mein Durst ist so stark, dass ich das Glas zur Hälfte leere. 

„Whoa, sachte!“, lacht mein Begleiter und will mir den Cocktail wegnehmen, doch ich drehe mich blitzschnell um, um genau das zu verhindern – und plötzlich dreht sich alles um mich herum. Ich muss mich an einem Tisch in der Nähe abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Noch immer ein wenig benommen blicke ich mich im Raum um, versuche meinen Blick zu fokussieren, mich auf einen festen Punkt zu konzentrieren, damit das Schwindelgefühl nachlässt. Einen festen Punkt, einen...Mann mit kurzen, seidig glänzenden schwarzen Haaren, einem weißen Hemd, dessen obere zwei Knöpfe offenstehen und den Blick freigeben auf eine unbehaarte Brust und dessen rechte Hand sich gerade unauffällig unter das Hemd des Lockenkopfes an seiner Seite schiebt, während die beiden sich im Rhythmus der Musik bewegen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen scheinen.

Ich packe meinen Begleiter bei den Schultern und presse meine Lippen ungestüm auf die seinen, lasse eine Hand seinen Nacken hinaufgleiten und fahre ihm durch das volle, sandfarbene Haar. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde erwidert er meinen Kuss auf ähnlich stürmische Weise. Ich bin hierhergekommen, um Spaß zu haben – und den werde ich bekommen.

Als die Euphorie langsam aber stetig zu schwinden beginnt, entschuldige ich mich bei meinem Gegenüber und verschwinde auf die Toilette. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel offenbart mir, dass der Abend seine Spuren hinterlassen hat – mein Hemd ist schweißgetränkt und meine Haare haben trotz des Gels wieder ihre natürliche, lockige Form angenommen. Ich hänge über dem Waschbecken, betätige den Sensor und spritze mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, versuche mein Haare ein wenig zu bändigen und sehe mich, nachdem ich äußerlich einigermaßen wiederhergestellt bin, nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen um, um abseits von den Blicken etwaiger Spielverderber auch mein Inneres wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Aus einer der Kabinen dringen eindeutige Geräusche und ich will schon genervt die Augen verdrehen, als ein langgezogenes Stöhnen an mein Ohr dringt, das mir nur zu vertraut ist.

Es ist, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Mag sein, dass es der nachlassenden Wirkung des Kokains in meinem Blut geschuldet ist, aber dieser Laut ist einfach zu viel für mich. Wie ein kleines Kind, das einen Streit seiner Eltern mit anhören muss, presse ich mir die Hände auf die Ohren und halte die Augen geschlossen, doch es fühlt sich an, als sei das Geräusch mitten in meinem Kopf. Ich will schreien, doch kein Ton verlässt meinen Mund. Mir bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Flucht.

Ohne nachzudenken renne ich nach draußen, laufe auf die Straße und beinahe vor ein Auto. Ich renne weiter, bis meine Lungen brennen. Panisch suche ich nach einer Packung Zigaretten und stelle erst jetzt fest, dass ich meinen Mantel an der Garderobe vergessen habe. Zitternd und frierend und voller Verlangen nach Nikotin und Zuwendung spreche ich den erstbesten Jungen an, der mir auf meinem Weg zurück zum Wohnheim begegnet und bitte ihn um eine Zigarette. Er mustert mich von oben bis unten, scheint nicht sicher zu sein, was er von mir halten soll. Als ich gerade die Hoffnung aufgeben und weitergehen will, zieht er eine zerdrückte Packung Gauloises aus seiner Tasche und hält sie mir hin. 

„Hast du auch Feuer?“, frage ich, während ich mir die Zigarette bereits zwischen die Lippen schiebe.

Wortlos entzündet er sie und sucht dann schnell das Weite, offenbar um zu verhindern, dass ich noch weitere Bitten an ihn richte. Sein angewiderter Blick trifft mich, aber ich lasse es mir nicht anmerken, sauge stattdessen den Rauch tief in meine Lungen, um meine aufgeriebenen Nerven zu beruhigen. Die kalte Winterluft lässt mich erzittern; es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der erste Schnee fällt. Jetzt, wo auch der letzte Rest Alkohol seine Wirkung verloren hat, fühle ich mich, als müsste ich erfrieren. Die Zigarette ist viel zu schnell aufgeraucht und so quäle ich mich, in mein dünnes Jackett gewickelt, stolpernd und schwankend in Richtung Wohnheim zurück. Auf den letzten Metern versagt mein Körper seinen Dienst; Schwindel überfällt mich, ich suche Halt und finde ihn nicht. Das unangenehme Gefühl des gefrorenen Rasens, wie er den Stoff meiner Jeans durchnässt, ist das letzte was ich spüre, bevor alles um mich herum schwarz wird.

*

Der eisige Ostwind pfeift mir um die Ohren, als ich allein am Bahnsteig stehe und auf den Zug warte, der mich zurück zu meiner Familie bringen wird. Trotz der Handschuhe sind meine Finger von der Kälte steif gefroren und erste Schneeflocken verfangen sich in meinen Haaren. Weder Mantel noch Schal sind in der Lage mich zu wärmen, da mein Innerstes bereits erfroren ist. Es fühlt sich an, als befinde sich dort, wo andere ein liebendes, in einem fröhlichen Rhythmus schlagendes Herz in sich tragen, ein Eisklotz, der mit jedem Tag weiter anwächst. Wie um sicherzugehen, dass der Inhalt noch immer an seinem Platz ist, lasse ich eine Hand in meine Manteltasche gleiten und ziehe nach einen unauffälligen Blick über meine Schulter das winzige Plastiktütchen mit dem Kokain heraus. Der letzte Rest, den ich für den Abend im Club reserviert hatte und den ich zweifelsohne auch konsumiert hätte, wäre ich nicht Zeuge davon geworden, wie Victor sich mit einem Anderen vergnügt. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie ich an jenem Abend zurück in mein Zimmer gekommen bin; alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin und mein Mantel an dem Kleiderhaken an der Innenseite der Tür hing. Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, fährt neben mir eine schwarze Limousine vor. Eine der getönten Scheiben im Fond des Wagens gleitet lautlos hinunter und gibt die Sicht frei auf das unergründliche Gesicht meines Bruders.

„Der Zug fährt erst in über einer Stunde. Steig ein, bevor du erfrierst.“

Ich habe mich immer geweigert, Mycrofts Hilfe anzunehmen – doch diesmal bin ich ihm dankbar für jede Minute des Wartens und Grübelns, die mir sein Angebot erspart. Noch einmal schaue ich auf das Tütchen in meiner Hand und sehe erst jetzt, dass ein kleiner weißer Zettel daran klebt, der ganz leicht nach Vodka und Cola riecht. Ich falte ihn mit zitternden Händen auseinander – er enthält nur eine Telefonnummer. Und einen Namen. John.

Kurz denke ich an den blonden Mann mit den leuchtenden Augen zurück, der mir in den Tagen der Trauer und des Schmerzes wenigstens ein paar fröhliche Stunden geschenkt hat. Das Kokain in der einen, die Telefonnummer in der anderen Hand, schließe ich kurz die Augen und atme tief durch, bevor ich beides auf die Bahngleise werfe und in die Limousine steige.

Gefühle sind nicht von Vorteil.

*************************************************  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Yez3mC35LQ

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fx5bfLI5slU


End file.
